hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Mary noddy's sister
' Mary is' a wooden taxi driver in Toyland. She wears a red dress with a yellow and red polka-dotted neckerchief, blue winter hat with a bell (without hat or pony hair) red buckle shoes. She is a princess of the music and the second younger Hello yoshi Fairy form Mary, as the Fairy of Music, has music-based powers. Mary's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. Mary can manipulate things by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and crashes. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Mary is able to create sonic waves which hypnotize and block the line of sight. Mary can unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash in the air. She can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Mary can also create walls and barriers of the Grand Staff.Mary had red treble clef like wings and red-yellow soft fabrics clothes History Mary was Noddy's twin sister, she lives in Beijing, the country of the planet Melody, when she has young, her mother Molly died with cancer when she was singing, Mary, Noddy, Ploddy and Mr Plod cry Years later, when she has 6 years old, Noddy has a gift, Noddy's car and Mary has magical microphone When has 11 years old, Noddy and Mary went to toyland and separate both, Noddy lives in his house make of bricks and Mary live a distant house of toy world, a several years later, the siblings live together ' Mary class.jpg Mary.png Mary 2D.PNG Mary.jpg Paper Mary.png|Paper Mary Mary RPG Artwork.png|Mary HYRPG cat mary.png|Mary in Hello yoshi 3D world Maryc.png Marychibi.png Mary wohy.png|WOHY Mary Mary dreamix.PNG Mariaga.png Mary and red sprixie.PNG Mary warrior tunes.PNG|Mary in Hello yoshi Back to the Multiverse maria charmix.jpg Mary special.png Maryski.PNG Mary mega.png Maryfish.PNG Mary girl.PNG Mary (2).png Mary sparkle.PNG Maryu.PNG Mary and Chicken.jpg Ludwiga, Mary and Marie.png Mary in country's restaurant.PNG|Mary want for dinner Mary and Noddy's love.png|brothers Mary VS Morton.PNG Noddy, Maria e Orelhas.png Mary xmas.png Mary duper ultra.PNG|Super Mary Mary woman.png Fire Mary.PNG Tanooki Mary.PNG Boomerang Mary.PNG Small Mary.PNG Mary runs.png Mary the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Maria.png Mary pose.png BitsizeMary.PNG Mary model.jpg Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Mary with guitar.png Super Mary.png Pagan Mary.png Mary karting.png Mary young woman.png Mary pajamas.png Mary beach.png Mary t.png Mary fairy of the music.PNG Mary's flyer music.png Mary rage.PNG Mary t - Cópia.png Laughting Mary.png|Mary anime 2D Mary.png Mary Odyssix.png|Odyssix Mary Mary (2) 3.png Webp mary.gif Princess Mary.png Mary the Popstar girl.PNG|Mary download Human Mary.png|Human Mary Gymnastics Mary.png Play Mary.png Princess Mary Noddy.png noddy_by_joiski-d88wc4l.jpg|Human Mary and Noddy Mary and Noddy.gif Mary new.png Mary and Cappy.png Mary and Cpt Toad.png Roller Mary.png Metal Mary.png Mary traveller 1.png Mary traveller 2.png Noddy_CharacterImage_Mary.png Naked Mary.png Mary harmonix.png Mermaid Mary.png Squad Maryd.png Mary new look.png Mary super.png Mary ultra.png old style Mary classics.png|3D Classic Mary Captured Mary.png Kitsune Mary.png Miitopia Mary.png Mary christmas.png Mary 2d.png 2D Band Mary.png|Mary the guitarrist Mary noddy.png|Mary from Miitopia Mary noddy si.png ' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Nice characters Category:Musical characters Category:Dolls Category:Female characters Category:Hello yoshi Category:Tomboys Category:Miitopia Category:Adults